PROMISE
by vitaMINelF
Summary: KENAPA KAU TIDAK DATANG MENEPATI JANJIMU/maafkan aku/kau boleh berhubungan dengan wanita manapun tapi tidak dengan seorang laki-laki/ayo kita pergi dari sini, kita mulai hidup baru berdua.
1. Chapter 1

Author : vitaMINElf

Genre : Romance/angst

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI , EYD berantakan , tidak nyambung

Pairing: haehyuk

DONT LIKE GO AWAY

**Saat aku telah besar nanti, aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menangis dan terluka. Pegang janjiku...**

Seoul, 4 April 1992

"Selamat ulang tahun hyukkie" ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang diberikan dari seorang sahabat untuk sahabatnya yang lain. Bocah 6 tahun yang sedang merayakan hari ulang tahunnya tersebut bernama Eunhyuk atau yang biasa dipanggil hyukkie. Sedangkan yang memberi selamat bernama Lee Donghae atau biasa dipanggil Hae.

Apakah tanggal 4 April merupakan hari lahir dari seorang eunhyuk? Jawaban tidak ada yang tau. Yang pasti tanggal 4 April 1986 ada seorang bayi mungil yang dibuang didepan sebuah kesebuah panti asuhan dan diberi nama eunhyuk. Lalu siapa Lee Donghae? Donghae adalah sahabat terdekat eunhyuk, dimana ada eunhyuk pasti ada donghae. Donghae sendiri merupakan anak dari seorang donatur tempat panti asuhan tempat eunhyuk tinggal.

"terima kasih hae, apa ini kue strowberi untuk hyukkie?" tanya seorang bocah manis kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

"tentu saja, hae membeli kue ini khusus untuk hyukkie" jawab bocah yang usianya sama dengan eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lucu.

"hae baik sekali. Ayo kita makan sama-sama kuenya" mereka pun akhirnya sama-sama memakan kue tersebut.

4 April 1995

"hei, Lee Donghae. Kau membawa kue untuk si cengeng itu lagi ya?" tanya seorang anak panti asuhan yang lain ketika mereka melihat donghae membawa kue ke tempat panti asuhan tersebut. Mereka sudah hapal jika tanggal 4 April pasti donghae akan membawa kue untuk eunhyuk, namun karena tindakan tersebut anak lain merasa donghae tidak adil. Kenapa Cuma eunhyuk saja yang diberi kue sedangkan yang lain tidak. Akhirnya karena tidak berani mengganggu anak pemilik panti asuhan merekapun mengganggu eunhyuk yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"iya, aku membawa kue ini untuk eunhyuk. Kenapa? Apa kau mengganggunya lagi?"

" tidak, kami tidak mengganggu, kami hanya mengajaknya 'bermain' saja." Jawab anak tersebut. Donghae yang tidak langsung percaya langsung menuju kamar tempat eunhyuk tidur. Disana terlihat eunhyuk yang sedang menangis sambil memegangi tangannya.

"hyukkie kenapa dengan tanganmu?"tanya donghae yang melihat tangan eunhyuk terluka. Donghae langsung mencari obat untuk mengobati tangan eunhyuk.

"tidak apa-apa hae, hanya terluka sedikit" jawab eunhyuk sambil menunduk

"apa ini karena mereka yang mengganggumu lagi" donghae yakin tangan eunhyuk terluka karena dikerjai oleh teman-teman satu panti asuhannya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa terdiam. Dia takut jika memberi tau donghae nanti dia akan tambah dikerjai.

"maafkan aku yang tidak bisa selalu berada didekatmu, aku harus sekolah dan tempat sekolah kita berbeda. Setelah aku sudah besar nanti, aku akan membawamu untuk tinggal bersamaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis dan terluka lagi. Aku janji" ucapan anak berusia 9 tahun kepada sahabatnya.

"hae janji akan mengajak aku tinggal bersama?"

"iya, aku janji" donghae menyakinkan eunhyuk bahwa dia bisa menepati janjinya

"aku mau hae, aku akan menunggu hae besar dan kita tinggal bersama" eunhyuk terlihat sangat senang karena suatu saat nanti dia akan tinggal bersama donghae.

"aku membawa kue untukmu, ayo kita makan bersama"

16 Mei 2000

"hiks...hiks...hae jangan pergi,,,hiks...aku mohon. Aku tidak punya teman selain hae..hiks..hiks.." eunhyuk tetap menangis. Baru saja sahabat terdekatnya mengatakan kalau dia beserta keluarganya harus pindah ke jepang karena ayah donghae akan membangun perusahannya yang dijepang dan harus menetap dalam waktu yang lama disana.

"maafkan aku hyukkie, tapi orang tuaku memaksaku untuk ikut mereka. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" donghae sangat sedih harus berpisah dengan eunhyuk, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin menentang keinginan orangtuanya.

"lalu bagaimana denganku hae? Hiks..hiks..."eunhyuk tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan donghae, Donghae satu-satu yang mau berteman dengannya, Cuma donghae yang sayang padanya, bukannya anak lain dan para pengurus dipanti asuhan tersebut tidak menyayanginya namun teman-teman yang seangkatan dengannya sudah banyak yang diadopsi. Hanya tinggal eunhyuk saja, karena tidak mau berpisah dengan donghae, eunhyuk tidak mau diadopsi. Sekarang kalau donghae pergi siapa lagi teman berbagi suka dan duka eunhyuk.

"aku akan datang kesini lagi hyukkie, setelah aku lulus sekolah aku akan menjempumu, aku janji. Kau percaya padaku kan, kau ingat janji kita dulu kan?"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, dia masih terlalu sedih menghadapi kenyataan tersebut. Tapi dia berusaha untuk idak egois. Dengan berat hati dia harus melepaskan donghae. Bukankan donghae sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan menjemput eunhyuk nanti.

"baiklah, hae boleh pergi tapi hae harus menjemputku nanti"uenhyuk yang sudah bisa menghentikan tangisnya kembali menatap wajah donghae setelah dari tadi menunduk

"aku janji hyukkie...aku akan menepati janjiku"

Benarkah kau akan menepati janjimu Lee Donghae, waktu dapat merubah segalanya. Janjimu adalah hutang yang harus kau tetapi suatu saat nanti.

Seoul, 2012

Bandara incheon terlihat sangat ramai dengan banyaknya para pengunjung yang datang dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang datang dan pergi melalui bandara tersebut. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampang dengan mengenakan atribut serba hitam terlihat datang dari arah terminal kedatangan bandara. Dia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu yang akanmengantarnya menuju ketempat yang ditujunya.

"selamat datang tuan Donghae, saya supir keluarga yang menjemput anda"

Donghae hanya diam menanggapi sapaan orang yang menjemputnya tersebut. Dia langsung menuju mobil yang telah terparkir disana. Selama perjalanan donghae hanya diam sambil memandangi pemandangan melalui kaca jendela mobilnya

'12 tahun sudah aku meninggalkan korea, telah banyak perubahan pada kota ini. Semakin keren saja' pikir donghae terhadap kampung halamannya. Selama di jepang donghae sangat senang, walaupun awalnya dia merasa asing tapi lama kelamaan dia menikmatinya, Bertemu teman baru, sekolah baru, lingkungan baru, banyak gadis-gadis cantik disana, bahkan bisa dibilang donghae hampir lupa pada seoul, hampir lupa pada seseorang yang tidak tau bagaimana kabarnya sekarang.

Setelah sampai dirumah donghae langsung masuk kedalam ingin bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Orang tua donghae lebih dahulu pulang ke korea, 2 tahun sebelum donghae.

"umma...appa...aku pulang" donghae memanggil orang tuanya

"selamat datang anakku, bagaimana perjalananmu? Apakah menyenangkan?"tanya seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu donghae.

"cukup melelahkan umma, jika bukan karena paksaan appa aku lebih suka tinggal di jepang" jawab donghae sambil merajuk kepada ibunya

"appa menyuruhmu pulang karena ada alasanya anakku, appamu ini sudah tua, sudah tidak saggup lagi jika harus bekerja. Kau sebagai anakku satu-satunya, harus bisa menggantiku kelak, jadi mulai sekarang kau harus belajar bagaimana memimpin perusahaan" jelas seorang pria tua kepada anaknya.

"tapi aku masih muda appa, aku masih ingin bermain-main" setelah merajuk dengan ibunya kini donghae merajuk dengan ayahnya

"kau ini, apa dipikiranmu hanya bermain, kau sudah dewasa hae, bersikaplah serius"

"baiklah appa" donghae akhirnya menyerah menjadi seorang direktur di usia yang masih sangat muda bukanlah hal yang buruk

"sekarang kau isrtirahan hae, nanti kita maka malam bersama"

"baik umma" donghae pun memasuki kamarnya. Kamar yang sudah dirancang sesuai dengan warna kesukaan donghae.

Waktu berjalan seperti biasanya, donghae sudah mulai bekerja sebagai manager di perusahanan appanya. Sudah mulai untuk mengenali tempat-tempat dikorea yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan.

Pada hari minggu yang cerah, hari ini donghae ingin berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota seoul

"umma, hari ini aku ingin keluar. Tidak usah membawa supir aku ingin sekaligus menghapal jalan yang ada di seoul" pinta donghae kepada ibunya, karena selama ini kemanapun donghae pergi selalu menyertakan supirnya "nanti hae nyasar' begitu alasan ibunya

"kau yakin sayang bisa jalan sendiri?" ragu ibu donghae

"umma, aku sudah dewasa, kalaupun aku nyasar kan bisa bertanya"

"baiklah kau pergi, jangan pulang terlalu malam"

Cuaca sangat bagus, donghae berniat ingin bermain ditaman dekat perusahaannya. Disana ada taman yang cukup cantik, donghae baru tau kemarin saat pulang kerja.

"taman ini bagus juga, tidak terlalu ramai, cocok untuk menyegarkan pikiran." Cukup lama donghae berdiam diri di sebuah kursi yang ada ditaman itu samap sebuah bunyi dari perutnya mengintrupsi lamunan donghae

"aish,,,aku belum sarapan tadi dan sekarang aku lapar. Sebaiknya aku cari makanan saja"donghae pun pergi dari tempat tersebut untuk mnecari makan. Saat melihat sebuah tempat makan yang menjual makanan jepang donghae langsung mneghentikan mobilnya. Pada saat hendak berjalan menuju pintu, donghae tidak sengaja tertumbur atau sditumbur oleh seseorang.

"maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucap seorang pria muda yang menabrak donghae tadi

"tidak apa-apa" donghae yang berpikir hal tersebut tidak terlalu penting langsung menuju ke tempat makan tersebut.

Donghae memesan makanan jepang kesukaannya dan langsung memakanya. Pada saat ingin membayar tagihan makanan yang dipesanya tadi, donghae terlihat kebingungan

'mana dompetku, seingatku tadi aku membawanya, tidak mungkin tertinggal di mobil' ditengah kebingungannya dia mengingat jika dia saat akan ke tempat maka ini ditabrak seseorang' jangan-jangan dompetku di copet orang tadi? Aish...sial'

"maaf bisa tunggu sebentar, aku sedikit ada masalah, aku akan menelpon orangtuaku untuk datang kesini"setelah sedikit bernegosisi dan menelpon ibunya, dongahe pun bisa keluar dari tempat makan tersebut dengan selamat

"bagaimana dompetmu bisa hilang hae?"tanya sang umma yang merasa heran dengan cerita anakyan

"tadi ada orang yang menambrakku umma, aku yakin kalau dia yang mengambil dompetku"jelas donghae kepada ibunya

"lainkali kau harus hati-hati hae"

"tidak akan terulang lagi umma"

Hari selalu berganti tanpa kita akan mengalami apa dan bertemu dengan siapa. Itulah kehidupan tidak pernah bisa ditebak.

Selalu hampir sama setiap paginya, donghae sarapan bersama dengan keluarganya, menikmati makanan enak yang dimasak oleh ibunya, ,mendapatkan pelayan yang diberikan oleh para maid yang ada dirumahnya. Berbeda jauh dengan suatu tempat yang dihuni oleh dua orang pemuda ini, tidak ada sarapan pagi, tidak ada maid, semua harus dilalui dengan kerja keras.

"hyukjae,bangun...ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu?"tanya seorang pemuda kepada pemuda yang dipanggil hyukjae tadi.

"hoam...jangan ganggu aku hyung, aku ingin tidur" jawab pemuda yang malah menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik bantal.

"semalam kau pulang jam berapa?"

"jam 3 hyung"jawaban singkat diberikan oleh hyukjae

"aku baru saja menanyakan hutang kita pada shin ajhumma, shin ajhumma bilang kau sudah membayarnya. Dari mana kau dapat uang hyuk?"

Pertanyaan tersebut cukup untuk membangunkan hyukjae dari tidurnya

"emmm...aku menabung minnie hyung"jawab hyukjae tanpa menatap mata hyungnya

"benar, kau tidak bohong?"

"iya hyung"jawab hyukkie mencoba untuk meyakinkan sungmin, hyung dari hyukjae

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau berbuat yang 'aneh' lagi" setelahnya sungmin berlalu untuk memulai bekerja disebuah cafe.

"maafkan aku hyung, aku hanya ingin membantumu, walaupun caranya salah"

Setelahnya hyukjae menuju kamar mandi, rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba saja menuap.

"hari ini aku akan bekerja dimana? Emm..sepertinya ditaman dekat tempat kemarin cukup banyak "pekerjaan". Tapi aku lapar, tapi dirumah tidak ada makanan, tahan hyuk, kau pasti kuat"

Sesampainya ditaman itu hyukjae mulai melihat situasi lingkunganya, tidak terlalu ramai, Cocok untuk nya. Hyukjae pun memulai aksinya, Pada saat akan memulai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencekal tangannya. Hyukjae yang terkejut langsung menoleh kearah orang tresebut.

"kita bertemu lagi, sekarang aku menangkap basah aksimu".

Hyukjae yang mengerti maksud orang tresebut langsung memberontak dan meloloskan diri, namun sayang dia kalah cepat. Orang tersebut berhasil menangkapnya lagi

"apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku, atau aku akan berteriak" ancam hyukjae untuk menakuti orang tersebut

"silahkan, dan semua akan tau kalau kau seorang pencuri"laki-laki tadi balik mengancam hyukjae

"apa maumu, aku tidak mengenalmu, jangan campuri urusanku"

"mauku?aku mau kau kembalikan dompetku yang kau curi kemarin ditempat makan"

"aku tidak tau tentang dompetmu?"

"oh ya..atau kau ingin mengembalikan dompetku dikantor polisi"

Hyukjae yang mulai takut, tidak berani menatap wajah orang yang sedang mencekal tangannya erat.'kalau aku masuk kantor polisi, sungmin hyung pasti yang akan kesusahan, bagaimana ini' setelah lama berpikir hyukjae akhirnya harus berani mengambil keputusan

"baiklah aku akan mengembalika dompetmu, tapi tidak dengan uangnya"

"kau kemanakan uangku?"marah pemuda itu kepada hyukjae

"sudah aku pakai, kalau kau marah,kau boleh memukulku tapi jangan laporkan aku ke polisi"

Hyukjae berpikir lebih baik dipukuli dari pada masuk penjara.

"apa?aish...menyebalkan"

.

.

.

Karena pikiranku yang sedikit kacau aku memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar di taman dekat tempat makan kemarin, setelah aku sampai kesana aku melihat seorang pemuda yang melakukan aksi mencurigakan. Karena rasa penasaran aku mendekati pemuda itu diam-diam, sepertinya pemuda ini akan mencuri isi tas gadis yang sedang berdiri itu. Tak akan aku biarkan, kasian gadis itu jika harus menjadi korban seperti yang aku rasakan kemarin.

"kita bertemu lagi, sekarang aku menangkap basah aksimu". Kataku kepada pemuda ini, ternyata dia pemuda yang kemarin menabrakku. Pemuda ini berwajah manis tapi dia seorang pencuri. Dia terus meronta sempat juga memeloloskan diri, aku mengejar pemuda ini, dan gotcha aku berhasil menangkapnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku, atau aku akan berteriak" ancam pemuda ini kepadaku

"silahkan, dan semua akan tau kalau kau seorang pencuri"balaasku atas ancamannya

"apa maumu, aku tidak mengenalmu, jangan campuri urusanku"

"mauku?aku mau kau kembalikan dompetku yang kau curi kemarin ditempat makan"

"aku tidak tau tentang dompetmu?"

"oh ya..atau kau ingin mengembalikan dompetku dikantor polisi"

Pemuda ini tampak berpikir, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang manis dan matanya yang bergerak-gerak. Aish apa yang aku pikirkan. Fokuslah donghae

"baiklah aku akan mengembalikan dompetmu, tapi tidak dengan uangnya"

Apa maksud pemuda ini, apa uangku sudah habis dipakainya, tapi jumlah uangnya tidak sedikit.

"kau kemanakan uangku?"

"sudah aku pakai, kalau kau marah,kau boleh memukulku tapi jangan laporkan aku ke polisi"

"apa?aish...menyebalkan, orang-orang sepertimu hanya bisa menyusahkan orang saja, kau tidak tau tindakanmu itu merugikan orang lain"

Pemuda ini hanya menundukan kepalanya, aku jadi tidak tega juga memarahinya terus.

"ya sudah,,,kembalikan saja dompetku, kau masih menyimpanya kan?

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguka kepalanya

"besok temui aku disini, kalau kau tidak datang aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi"

Akhirnya aku meninggalkan pemuda itu. Aku kan harus kembali bekerja

Skip time

Hyukjae pulang kerumahnya dalam keadaan lesu, dia sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Sesampainya dirumah dan membuka pintu, dia disambut oleh lemparan benda kearah wajahnya

Buk...

"hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" marah hyukjae mendapati lemparan dari kakaknya.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? Dan dompet siapa itu? Kau mencuri lagi?"marah sungmin kepada adiknya

" i..itu..a..aku.."hyukjae tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan sungmin karena dia sadar bahwa dia salah

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab hah?"sungmin mendesis marah melihat adiknya yang diam dan malah menundukan kepalanya. Semakin menjadi pula amarah sungmin

"AKU SUDAH PERNAH BILANG PADAMU JANGAN MENCURI LAGI, APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA HAH, JAWAB AKU LEE HYUKJAE"

"KITA BUTUH UANG HYUNG, SHIN AHJUMMA TERUS MEMINTA UANG TAGIHAN RUMAH, KALAU KITA TIDAK MEMBAYAR KITA AKAN DIUSIR"jawab hyukjae dengan napas yang terengah-engah, air mata sudah menggenang siap menuruni pipi hyukjae. Sungmin tidak pernah berbicara keras padanya semenjak mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"tapi tidak dengan cara ini hyuk, kau bisa terkena masalah, apa kau mau tertangkap dan dipukuli orang lagi"intonas suara sungmin sudah menurun namun masih terlihat kemarahan disana.

"aku tau hyung, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan, untuk makan sehari-hari saja kita susah, apa lagi untuk membayar hutang" tangis itu akhirnya jatuh juga. Sebenarnya hyukjae tidak ingin melakukan ini, namun keadaan memaksanya. Melihat adiknya menangis sungmin jadi tidak tega juga, dia menghampiri hyukjae dan memeluknya

"jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku tidak mau kau terluka dan terlibat masalah, kau sayang padaku kan?" hyukjae mengangguk dalam pelukan sungmin"kalau kau sayang padaku tolong dengarkan apa yang aku katakan"

Setelah hyukjae berhenti menangis, mereka duduk dikursi yang ada diruang makan

"hyuk, berapa uang yang kau ambil dari dompet orang itu?"

"sekitar 1 juta won hyung?" sungmin beranjak menuju kamarnya, lalu kembali lagi duduk disebelah hyukjae

"kau masih menyimpan dompetnya kan?disitu ada kartu namanyakan? Aku ingin kau kembalikan uangnya, ini ada uang 500 ribu won, bilang padanya kau akan mengembalikan sisanya nanti setelah mendapatkan uang."

"tapi hyung..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian hyuk"

"kau dapat uang dari mana hyung?"tanya hyukjae yang merasa heran, dia tau sungmin memiliki pekerjaan, tapi tidak semudah itu untuknya mendapatkan uang.

"aku meminjam pada bos ku, dia orang yang baik"

"maafkan aku hyung, gara-gara aku kau jadi repot begini" hyukjae merasa bersalah terhadap sungmin. Sejak pertama bertemu dia sudah menyusahkan sungmin

"sssst...jangan bilang begitu, kau adikku, apa yang terjadi kita harus tanggung bersama"

"iya hyung aku akan kembalikan dompet dan uangnya"

"sekarang kau istirahatlah, hari sudah malam"

"selamat malam hyung" hyukjae pun berlalu meninggalkan sungmin menuju hyukjae duduk diatas kasur kecilnya. Dia masih memegang dompet orang yang tadi siang ditemuinya. Ada rasa penasaran dihatinya, karena sampai sekarang dia tidak tau itu dompet siapa. Dia langsung mengambil uangnya dan menyimpan dompetnya kemarin. Dibuka lah dompet itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mnegetahui siapa nama orang pemilik dompet itu juga identitasnya.

"ha..ha..e...lee...donghae" air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pipi hyukjae. Kenangannya tentang orang yang juga bernama donghae sahabat masa kecilnya, orang yang sudah berjanji mnejemputnya, orang yang sudah membuat seorang hyukjae menunggu selama bertahun-tahun. Apakan ini donghaenya?

tbc

author datang dgn ff bru lg (yg lma aja blm slsai)

kbtulan ada ide, pngen dituangkan gini deh jdinya

author jg mau blang makasih buat para readers yg kasih kritik author tntng tata cara pnulisan ff di ff author yg lain, smga yg ini lbih baik.

sbnernya ini oneshort. Cma entr kpanjangn jd bkal jd twoshort. Jika respon nya bgus 1 chapter lg bkal aku publish cpat.

Trnyata bkin ff itu ckup cpek yah...jd please hargain krga ini dgn sbuah cmentar (kritik, saran, ide, makanan, uang) smua diterima.

Hehehe

Akhir kta

Please review nya...


	2. Chapter 2

Author : vitaMINElf

Judul : Promise

Genre : Romance/angst

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI , EYD berantakan , tidak nyambung

Cast : Donghae, Hyukjae, Sungmin, Kyuhyun

Chapter 2

Keesokan paginya Hyukjae terbangun dengan dengan mata yang sembab, kebanyakan menangis membuat penampilannya terlihat kusut, tapi tidak menutupi wajah manisnya. Hari ini ia akan menemui namja yang dompetnya ada ditangannya saat ini. Ia begitu penasaran apakah ini Donghaenya yang dulu

"Seadaanya dia memang hae, lalu aku harus apa. Sepertinya hanya aku yang mengingatnya."ucap Hyukjae terdengar sedih. Selama masa menunggu dulu Donghaenya hanya mengirimi surat selama 6 bulan, selebihnya dia tidak pernah memberi kabar lagi. Hyukjae hanya berpikir positif jika Donghae nya sedang sibuk jadi tidak sempat menulis surat. Keyakinan itu terus dipegangnya sampai hari kelulusan tiba Donghae tidak pernah lagi memberi kabar. Musnah sudah harapan Hyukjae bahwa donghae akan menjempunya.

Siang hari yang cerah tapi tidak mampu memberikan kecarahan pada suasana hati seorang Hyukjae. Ia sedang menunggu di taman tempat ia dan seseorang yang bernama Donghae membuat janji. Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit, orang yang dimaksudpun datang. Hyukjae terlihat gugup, dia berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang risau.

"Kau datang juga, aku kira kau tidak akan mengembalikan dompetku" ucap Donghae dengan senyum meremehkan kepada Hyukjae

"Sekalipun aku bersalah, aku tidak akan ingkar janji, aku orang yang menepati janji, ini dompetmu dan uangmu tuan. Maaf aku baru bisa mengembalikan setengah uangmu dari jumlah keseluruhan. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan secepatnya" ucap Hyukjae tanpa memandang Donghae, Hyukjae Takut jika orang yang ada dihadapannya ini benar Hae nya, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya.

"Tidak usah kau kembalikan, aku tau orang-orang seperti dirimu mempunyai masalah dengan keuangan. Aku mengiklaskannya" setelah berkata demikian Donghae langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa berniat untuk mengenal orang yang telah mnegembalikan dompetnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak ingin mengenalku Hae, apa benar kau Hae ku?" ucap lirih Hyukjae. Setelahnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pergi mencari ketengan akan hatinya yang sakit. Sakit ketika seseorang yang kau kenal ternyata tidak mnegenalmu, berniat mengenalmu kembali saja tidak sudi.

Skip time

Sejak bertemuannya dengan orang yang sudah mencuri dompetnya, Donghae merasakan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tau apa namanya. Seperti engkau sudah mempunyai hutang kepada seseorang tetapi tidak tau berhutang pada siapa. Ada perasaan resah yang meliputinya. Akhirnya ia mengalihkan rasa resahnya dengan berkonsentrasi.

Sesamapainya dirumah Dongahae dan keluarganya melakukan makan malam bersama, predikat keluarga yang sibuk dengan urusan bisnis tidak membuat keluarga satu ini menghilangkan keharmonisan keluarga, salah satu untuk menjaganya dengan cara makan malam bersama.

"Hae, apa besok kau sibuk nak?" tanya sang ibu yang memiliki maksud tertentu dihari esok bersama anaknya

"Emm... Sepertinya tidak umma. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Umma ingin memintamu menemani umma mengujungi panti asuhan yang sering dulu kau datangi'. Jawab sang umma menjelaskan maksudnya kepada Donghae

"Panti asuhan yang sering aku datangi?" Donghae tampak berpikir, apa benar ia sering datang ke panti asuhan. Rasanya memang pernah, tapi untuk apa Ia ke panti asuhan.

"Kau ini seperti orang Amnesia saja, masa kau tidak ingat Hae? Kau dulu sering membeli kue strowberi untuk temanmu yang namanya?... Umma lupa siapa nama temanmu itu." Jelas ibu Donghae yang melihat kelambatan berpikir anaknya.

Donghae tampak berpikir, setelah ummanya memberi tau tujuan besok, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya

"Emm..baiklah umma, Hae akan menemani umma besok, Hae permisi dulu Umma, Appa. Ada yang harus Hae kerjakan"

Setelahnya Donghae pun masuk kekamarnya. Didalam kamar Donghae terus memikirkan perkataan ummanya. Ia begitu merasa terganggu dengan perasaannya saat ini. "Siapa seseorang yang aku datangi, sepertinya memang ada, tapi siapa namanya". Lama berpikir seperti itu membuat otaknya memerintahkan Donghae untuk memejamkan matanya. Mungkin besok ia akan mnegetahui siapa orang yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Keesokan paginya, Donghae dan appanya berangkat kekantor setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. " Hae, jam 10 Umma tunggu Hae dirumah ya, jangan lupa itu Hae" peringat Ummanya kepada anaknya

"Baik umma, jam 9.30 aku akan menjemput umma"

Setelahnya ayah anak tersebut pergi untuk menuju kantor.

Skip time

Setelah menjemput ummanya dirumah Dongahe beserta ibunya berjalan menuju ketempat panti asuhan yang di maksud oleh ummanya. Sesampainya disana

"Umma ini tempat pasnti asuhan yang umma maksud?" tanya Donghae untuk memastikan

"iya Hae, kau ingat kau pernah main kesini?

"sepertinya iya umma" jawab Donghae, ia melihat-lihat sekeliling panti, memang sudah banyak yang berubah. Sekarang jadi lebih bagus

"Hae, umma masuk dulu, umma ingin menemui kepala panti asuhan"

"iya umma, aku ingin berkeliling panti dulu"

Donghae mengelilingi panti tersebut sendirian, kadang dia tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak yang ada disana. Sampai ia memandang seorang anak yang sedang menangis, disamping anak itu ada temannya yang menghapus air matanya. Sepertinya mereka berteman dekat.

" Yesung hyung janji tidak akan meninggalkan Wokkie sedirian kan?" tanya bocah kecil yang menangis tadi kepada temannya

"Iya, hyung janji tidak akan meninggalkan Wokkie, kita akan selalu bersama" janji anak yang dipanggil Yesung tadi kepada anak yang dipanggil Wokkie

"Wokkie...Wo...kkie...kkie...Hyu..kkie...Hyukkie. Aku punya janji dengan Hyukkie. Astaga Hae!Kenapa kau bisa lupa, kau ini bodoh sekali." Setelah mendengar nama Wokkie yang mempunyai kemiripan panggilan dengan Hyukkie, Donghae teringat akan janjinya dulu.

**Saat aku telah besar nanti, aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menangis dan terluka. Pegang janjiku...**

Donghae pun langsung masuk ke bagian dalam panti asuhan, karena tempat ini sudah berubah, hal itu membuat dongahe kesulitan untuk mencari kamar yang diyakininya masih ada sosok Hyukkie. Setelah mengetahui bahwa kamar itu sudah berubah fungsi Dongahe langsung menemui kantor kepala panti yang didalamnya juga terdapat ibunya

BRAKK...

"Hae, ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu jika ingin masuk" marah umma Donghae melihat sikap anaknya yang tidak sopan

"Anda kepala panti disini" tanya Donghae tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dulu

"Iya, saya kepala pantinya, ada perlu apa Lee ssi?"

"Dimana, Hyukkie?, kamarnya sudah tidak ada, dia tidur dimana sekarang?" seberondong pertanyaan diberikan Donghae kepada kepala panti asuhan tersebut

"Hyukkie, siapa Lee ssi? Umurnya berapa?"

"Namanya Eunhyuk, umurnya sama denganku,,,emmm sekitar 26 tahun" jawab Donghae seperti jawaban orang yang berpacu dengan waktu

" Tidak ada anak dipanti asuhan ini yang berumur 26 tahun Lee ssi, umur tertinggi disini 18 tahun."

"Lalu dimana Hyukkie sekarang" pertanyaan putus asa Donghae, pertanyaan yang tretuju untuk dirinya sendiri

"mungkin temanmu itu sudah keluar dari panti ini Lee ssi, aku dengar dari kepala panti yang lama bahwa rata-rata anak yang tidak diadopsi oleh orang tua angkat, sampai mereka berumur 19 tahun maka mereka akan keluar dari pati untuk menentukan hidup mereka sendiri"

"Hyukkie itu temanmu Hae?"

Donghae tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan ummanya, ia hanya diam saja, pikirannya terlalu kalut sekarang. Umma Donghaepun akhirnya hanya diam melihat sikap anaknya, mungkin nanti setelah tenang ia akan merbicara dengan Donghae. Begitu lah pikiran umma Donghae.

Sesampainya dirumah Donghae langsung masuk kekamarnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan ummanya.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana dia sekarang, maafkan aku Hyukkie, aku melupakanmu, aku tidak menepati janji". Sesal Donghae teringat akan janjinya dulu kepada sahabatnya. Air mata tanpa terasa mengalir dipipinya, walau tidak meraung tapi tangis itu merupakan tangis penyesalan yang dalam.

Setelahnya Donghae berjanji akan mencari sahabatnya tersebut sampai ketemu, ia tidak peduli harus berapa lama waktu yang terbuang untuk mencari Hyukkie nya.

Skip time

Tak terasa sudah sebulan Donghae berusaha mencari Hyukkie, diselah waktu kerjanya ia mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk dapat "kabur" dari kantor. Pekerjaannya pun mulai terbengkalai. Banyak dokumen yang tidak diperiksannya, hal ini membuat Mr. Lee cukup marah namun belum mengambil tindakan yang tegas, sesekali akan menegur Donghae jika sudah keterlaluan.

Siang ini Donghae berniat untuk mampir kembali ketempat makan yang dulu pernah didatanginya. Mencari orang tanpa petunjuk yang jelas merupakan hal yang sangat-sangat sulit. Energipun dibutuhkan untuk hal ini, Donghae tidak mau terkapar karena tidak makan lalu tidak bisa mencari Hyukkie nya. Pemikiran yang cukup logis

Cafe ini tampak sepi, karena sekarang jam makan siang sudah lewat, hanya beberapa orang saja yang berkunjung kecafe ini. Dongahe langsung memesan makanan dan mulai memakannya, ia tidak mau membuang waktunya untuk berlama-lama.

"Minnie, kenapa kau terlihat murung terus beberapa hari ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa kyu, aku hanya sedang memikirkan Hyukjae?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan adik angkatmu itu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat murung, semenjak aku menyuruhnya mengembalikan uang orang tersebut, kau tau kan maksudku. Dia jadi suka melamun, jarang bicara, terkadang aku mendengarnya menangis. Aku merasa kasiha padanya"

"Apa kau sudah bertanya apa masalahnya?"

"Dia bilang dia bertemu lagi dengan sahabat masa lalunya saat dia tinggal dipanti"

"Hyukjae berasal dari panti yang ada di daerah Seung Ga-Won kan?"

"iya, dia berasal dari panti asuhan itu, dulu namanya bukan Hyukjae, lalu dia menggantinya"

"memang dulu siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Eunhyuk, tapi tidak ada marganya."

Mendengar nama Eunhyuk membuat donghae yang tidak sengaja menguping percakapan dua laki-laki itu menjadi terkejut

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan itu Hyukkie, nama panti asuhan nya sama denangan tempat Hyukkie tinggal dulu. Aku harus menyelidikinya"

Setelahnya Donghae memutuskan untuk mengikuti kedua orang namja tersebut, terutama orang yang di panggil Minnie itu. Ia cukup yakin kalau yang mereka bicarakan adalah Hyukkie.

Skip time

Setelah mengetahui dimana tempat tinggal orang yang diselidiki oleh Donghae, juga sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang seluk beluk keluarga Lee Sungmin, keyakinan Donghae semakin besar. Ia sudah memutuskan akan menemui Hyukkie secepatnya.

Bermodal alamat yang diberikan oleh informan yang disewa olehnya, Donghae mendatangi rumah seorang Lee Sungmin.

'tenangkan dirimu Hae, aku yakin ini pasti berhasil' pikir Donghae memcoba menenagkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan

Tok...tok...tok...

Donghae mengetuk pintu yang tidak ada bellnya tersebut dengan bersemangat, banyak rencana yang dipirkannya selama dalam perjalanan menuju rumah ini. Pintupun terbuka dan menunjukan orang yang sedang berada dibaliknya

"H..hae..." ucap orang tersebut melihat Donghae lah yang menjadi tamu dirumahnya saat ini.

.

.

.

'Hari ini aku sendirian di rumah, Minie hyung sedang pergi dengan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya mereka mengajakku, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk untuk mereka. Haah...lebih baik aku menonton saja' pikiran Hyukjae yang ditinggal sendirian

Tok...tok...tok...

"Siapa yang datang bertamu kesini, apa Minnie hyung sudah pulang. Tapi cepat sekali" aku pun berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu kami.

"H..hae..." betapa terkejutnya aku melihat siapa yang datang.

.

.

.

"K...kau..." betapa terkejutnya aku, orang yang ada didepanku adalah orang yang dulu mencuri dompetku, apa dia adalah Hyukkie

"H..Hyukkie...kau Hyukkie kah?" aku bertanya pada laki-laki ini. Dia tampak terkejut aku menyebut nama Hyukie. Hei...tapi tadi aku mendengar dia menyebut namaku. Jadi apa benar orang ini Hyukkie Ku.

Hyukjae langsung menutup pintu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, otaknya mendadak kacau, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ini sungguh mengejutkan. Cukup berbeda dengan Donghae yang sepertinya sudah bisa mengusai dirinya. Ia berusaha memanggil Hyukjae dengan cara menggedor-gedor pintu

"Hyukkie...buka pintunya. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, aku mohon Hyukkie buka pintunya. Aku tau bahwa kau sudah tau siapa aku. Hyukkie tolong buka pintunya...Hyukie aku minta maaf tidak menepati janji kita, aku minta maaf Hyukkie..." Donghae terus berbicara dibalik pintu tersebut, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai pintu itu terbuka

Hyukjae sendiri sedang menangis dibalik pintu tersebut, orang yang dinantinya akirnya datang juga. Namun ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Hyukkie..aku tidak aka pergi sampai kau mau berbicara dengan ku, aku akan terus menunggumu"

1 jam berlalu, selama 1 jam sudah Donghae menunggu Hyukkie membukakan pintu, namun keinginan itu belum terwujud juga. Sampai akhirnya Donghae merasa bahwa pintu yang ia jadikan sandaran begerak, Donghae pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang membuka pinru tersebut.

"Hyukkie...aku tau kau akan membuka pintu untukku" tak terkira rasa senang yag Donghae rasakan, sampai-samapi ia langsunng memeluk Hyukjae

"Apa mau tuan? Aku sudah mengembalikan dompetmu kan? Apa kau ingin aku mengembalikan sisa uangmu, baiklah akan aku kembalikan, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Aku kesini bukan karena itu Hyukkie, aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu" jelas Donghae setelah melepaskan pelukan nya dari tubuh Hyukkie

"Minta maaf untuk apa?anda tidak punya salah tuan, akulah yang bersalah" Hyukjae mencoba bersikap tegar menghadapi Donghae, ia tidak ingin menjadi orang bodoh seperti dulu. Menunggu tanpa kepastian

"Aku mohon Hyukkie, jangan bahas masalah itu lagi. Aku minta maaf karena mengabaikan janji kita, aku minta maaf"

Pertahanan Hyukjae hancur sudah, sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis tetapi air mata itu memaksa untuk keluar.

"Kau bohong Hae,,kau tidak pernah datang menjemputku, KAU PEMBOHONG" Meledak sudah apa yang selama ini di tahan nya, kesakitannya kehilangan sahabat satu-satunya, rasa rindunya, waktu yang dibuang untuk menunggu. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, itulah yang dilakukan Hyukjae. Donghae yang tidak sanggup melihatnya langsung memeluk tubuh Hyukjae erat sambil bergumam kata "maafkan aku"...

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, hubungan persahabatanpun berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih sulit untuk dijabarkan. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Donghae dan Hyukjae sekarang. Menjadi terbuka terhadap satu sama lain, berbagi perhatian, kasih sayang, suka dan duka, mengetahui lebih dalam pribadi masing-masing membuat mereka terjebak dalam lingkaran cinta. Tapi cinta ini bukan cinta yang mudah dijalani, bagaimana pun juga pasangan sesama jenis masih merupakan komunitas yang sangat kecil.

"Saranghae Hyukkie...aku ingin kau mnejadi kekasihku"penyataan cinta yang sarat akan ketulusan di tujukan untuk Hyukjae

"H...hae...k...kau serius?" antara senang dan bingun, takut jika semua ini hanya lah halusinasi saja

" Aku serius, liat aku Hyukkie, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kau selalu ada disisiku"

" Nado saranghae Hae...aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

Perlahan hanya jarak yang semakin berkurang diantara dua anak manusia ini menjadi saksi bersatunya cinta mereka.

Senang?tentu saja, itu yang dirasakan pasangan Hyukjae dan Donghae. 1 tahun berpacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi, hanya diketahui oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saja. Ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa mereka saling memiliki tetapi mereka hidup tidak hanya berdua, ada orang tua Donghae yang harus mereka pikirkan. Jadi seperti inilah hasilnya.

"Hae...sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini? Bukannya aku tidak senang hanya saja..."ucapan itu terhenti oleh sepasang bibir yang sedang membungkam omongan lawan bicaranya tadi.

"Aku akan bicarakan ini dengan orang tuaku Hyukkie, hari ini juga aku akan mengatakannya"

"Tapi Hae, bagaimana jika mereka tidak setuju, aku takut Hae." Ras itulah yang sedang dirasakan Hyukjae sekarang, takut akan penolakan dari orang tua Donghae

"Aku akan berusaha mempertahankamu, aku akan menepati janjiku yang dulu, tidak akan membiarkan kau menangis dan terluka, kau percayakan?

"Aku percaya padamu Hae."

Pernah mendengar Hawa tercipta didunia untuk menemani sang Adam. wanita diciptakan untuk menemani pria, lalu kenapa harus menjalin hubungan sesama pula pikiran orang tua dari Donghae, saat Donghae mengatakan hubungannya denganseorang laki-laki.

"SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MERESTUI HUBUNGAN KAU DENGAN LAKI-LAKI MANAPUN, KAU DENGAR ITU LEE DONGHAE" marah sang appa kepada Donghae, appanya yang selalu lembut dan tidak pernah kasar kali ini tampak sangat murka

"Tapi aku sangat mencintainya appa, aku membutuhkannya" bela Donghae terhadap hubungan yang ia jalani

"kalau kau berhubungan dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak jelas asal usulnya sekalipun aku masih bisa merestuinya, tapi tidak dengan laki-laki" itu keputusan finalku.

"Appa aku mohon" jika ada yang lebih rendah lagi dari berlutut dan memohon sambil mencium kaki seseorang maka akan Donghae lakukan untuk medapatkan restu orangtuanya.

" Jika kau memilihnya maka jangan anggap kami orangtua mu lagi, kau bukan anakku lagi"

Donghae tampak bingung, namun ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya

"Maafkan aku appa, umma."setelah menatakan hal tersebut Donghae pergi dari rumah orangtuanya

"HAE..."panggil sang ibu melihat kepergian putra satu-satunya

"jangan kau kejar dia, biar anak itu merasakan kesusahan" larang Mr. Lee kepada istrinya

Hanya pakaian yang melekat ditubuh saat ini yang Donghae bawa saat keluar rumah, tidak sepeser uangpun ia bawa. Saat ini ai sedang menuju halte dekat rumah Hyukjae. Donghae sudah memperkirakan, jika orang tuanya tidak meresui hubungan mereka maka ia akan membawa pergi Hyukjae untuk tinggal bersama jauh dari seoul.

"Hae..." tanpa berucap panjang lebar Hyukjae tau apa yang terjadi, raut wajah Donghae sudah seperti tulisan abstrak yang menjelaskan hasil dari pertemuan malam ini.

"Hyukkie, ayo kita pergi dari sini, aku bangun hidup bahagia berdua, kau maukan?"

"iya Hae, aku mau"

Maka dimulailah perjalanan hidup baru Donghae dan Hyukjae, bersama dengan berlalunya mobil bus yang membawa mereka kesuatu tempat di belahan lain bumi ini.

The End

dibuang sayang

"Minnie Hyung, terima kasih telah menjadikan ku keluarga mu, aku datang hanya dengan nama Hyukjae tanpa marga keluarga, kau yang telah memberiku nama LEE. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih. Karena kau aku tidak jadi mati kedinginan, karena kau aku punya tempat tinggal, karena kau aku sadar yang aku lakukan selama ini salah. Hidup bahagialah bersama dengan Kyuhyun, aku juga akan berusaha hidup bahagia dengan Hae.

Selamat tinggal

Hyukjae

Omake

"Selama masih berada di Korea jangan berikan pekerjaan apapun untuknya, aku ingin tau bagaimana dia bertahan hidup tanpa bantuan orang tua. Donghae bersiaplah menjalani kehidupan seperti yang kau inginkan."

Akhirnya selesai juga (beri tepuk tangan)

Prok...prok...prok...

Untuk yang sudah reviem di chap kemarin aku ucapkan treima kasih (salamin readers satu-satu)

Saran, kritik, dan masukannya sangat berguna

Mudah-mudahan yang ini lumayan dari pada yang kemarin

**RieHaeHyuk****, ****helloimhhs****, ****Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia****, ****Chwyn****, ****nyukkunyuk****, ****SSungMine**** aku ucapkan treima kasih.**

Untuk yang chap ini tolong review lagi yah, review teman-teman bikin aku semangat

akhir kata

BERIKAN AKU REVIEW

hehehehehehehehehe


End file.
